Talon's Rest: 21-01-2013
Session report for the 21st of January, 2013. Having lost Jamroar, the party is introduced to a new old friend: Trinia Sabor. The party travels to Talon's Rest, a former Sable Company base, to try and set up a new headquarters for the Company. Prelude In the previous session, Jamroar lost his life in a fight against a Beatific One when the party was rescuing the seneschal of Korvosa from the Vivified Labyrinth. Blackbird Ranch Returning to Blackbird Ranch, the party meets Jasan, Vencarlo and Trinia Sabor. They are happy to see the group, but surprised not to see Jamroar with them. With much regret, the party asks for a place to bury Jamroar. Neolandus says that his story can wait until Jamroar has been put to rest. On the way to back to the ranch, the party had been offered the means to conduct a Raise Dead spell by Glorio Arkona. The party decided not to take Glorio up on his offer, as he probably would demand something very shady in return and they would rather just let Jamroar rest in peace. The Kazavon Situation Neolandus suspects that the Queen might have found an ancient relic in Castle Korvosa. This is thought to have been there since its time as a Shoanti camp site. The relic is likely something called the Midnight's Teeth, which again might be one of several body parts left over from the defeat of an ancient blue dragon known as Kazavon. Neolandus concludes that only one group might know more: the Shoanti of the Cinderlands. More details in Kazavon Situation 'Female Perspective' Trinia Sabor had been somewhat quiet for a time. When Neolandus finished his tale about the Queen, she offers to travel with the party to wherever they are going. She wants revenge for the injustice done to her and save the city of Korvosa. Kyeran and Mool are somewhat sceptical about what she can bring to the party, but Zyriel feels that the bard could be very useful, so they allow Trinia to join them. She is, however, warned that the road ahead will not be easy. She accepts this and so the party discusses what to do next. 'A New Objective' Vencarlo tells the party that before Korvosa was built, the area belonged to the barbarian Shoanti tribes. He believes the Shoanti very well might know more. Kyeran says that he has heard nothing of Kazavon, Midnight's Teeth or any of the other things Neolandus mentioned. The party decides to travel to the Cinderlands to find out more about Kazavon and these Midnight's Teeth. Kurtz suggests that the party travel through a location known as Talon's Rest. It is a Sable Company training facility for hippogryphs. He believes it may be possible to set up a base there and have the Sable Company play a role in the "war" on the Queen. Travelling Travelling to Talon's Rest is relatively quiet with only few interesting events: *The party sees a statue of a two-headed goat, a local legend. *Stopped at a Inn called the "Two-Headed Goat". *A weak lizard attacks the party. *A weird tree that appears to be hit by lightning. Mool believes that the tree is partially connected to the elemental plane of air, but the party thinks nothing of it and continues their travels. *Zyriel finds a shaggy-looking dog. He decides to keep it and name it "Shaggy". *A pack of wolves appears to have attacked a few sheep. The party decides to inform the citizens of the nearby Abden. Hill Giants The party comes across a path going off the road during their travel from Abden to Talon's Rest. It seems out of place, so the party decides to check it out. While going down the path, Kyeran is suddenly hit in the chest by a huge rock. The rock came from a thick underbush on top of a hill. The party engages with Mool throwing a fireball into the underbush. The underbush burns away and reveals 3 hill giants. The party battles it out with the hill giants and manage to bring them down. After resting at the giants campsite over the night, they find a burrowed treasure the hill giants were guarding. Talon's Rest Arriving at Talon's Rest, the party finds a big, open clearing in the forest. Having heard rumours of a green dragon around the these areas, Mool is not happy to find many critters and animals bathed in acid scattered around the clearing. The Sable Compnay marines that should be around are nowhere to be found and the buildings are in ruins. Speaking With A Dragon Loot Equipable Items Equipable items looted during this session Weapons Armor Accesories Other Items 'Money (in gold)' Looted money: Money from sold items: Total money: Gold given to each character: Loot Distribution Category:UNFINISHED Category:Session Report